


Das Liebespaar

by grandfatherclock



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Community: widojest love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandfatherclock/pseuds/grandfatherclock
Summary: Caleb looksgoodin that armour,goodin the way that it shimmers as he moves,goodas he’s putting his purple coat over it. It suits the gorgeous silver, suits the pale blue of his eyes, suits that pleased half-smile on his face as he looks to her, his back so much straighter than it used to be. Or maybe he’s been standing with his stance this straight for awhile, and the armour only accentuated a much more subtle shift. It’s something Jester Lavorre has discovered about Caleb, that he’s sosubtle.Subtle in the way that he smiles, subtle in the way that helooksat her, subtle in the way he bit into that blueberry muffin as she watched him, a slight flush to her face at the way his lips quirked up.





	Das Liebespaar

Caleb looks _good_ in that armour, _good_ in the way that it shimmers as he moves, _good_ as he’s putting his purple coat over it. It suits the gorgeous silver, suits the pale blue of his eyes, suits that pleased half-smile on his face as he looks to her, his back so much straighter than it used to be. Or maybe he’s been standing with his stance this straight for a _while_, and the armour only accentuated a much more subtle shift. It’s something Jester Lavorre has discovered about Caleb, that he’s so _subtle._ Subtle in the way that he smiles, subtle in the way that he _looks _at her, subtle in the way he bit into that blueberry muffin as she watched him, a slight flush to her face at the way his lips quirked up.

_But Cayleb, you can get blueberry muffins anywhere!_

_Maybe so._

She can’t ever quite _help_ herself. “Oh, _Cayyyleb_.” She leans over him to poke at the chain shirt. His eyes flick to her, bright and amused and _happy_, he’s so _happy_, and her breath nearly catches in her throat before she forces the rest of her sentence to stumble past her parted lips. “If you ever need help taking it _off_, you can _always_ ask me, I’m a fashion _expert._ Especially with fashionable _armour_.” She spins in a circle for him, her long sleeves swaying with the movement of her arms as she does. There’s something in his careful gaze that makes her a little _daring_, because she gestures to her chest, lightly pushing up her breasts where tight leather is bound. “_See_?”

Caleb’s eyes flit over her chest, to the tight strapping leather, and his gaze meets hers, his little smile widening. Jester actually _flushes_ at the implication, _flushes_ at the thought of his clever hands unwrapping her, freeing her breasts from the complicated and kind of _kinky _design she asked the Traveler to make, and he nods to her, rolling up the sleeves of his coat. “Ja, I _certainly _believe you, Lavorre.” His eyebrow is raised, and _oh_, that’s _promising_, Jester grins as she hops close, her tail flicking _eagerly _as she makes his way to _him_, he’ll be so _pretty _undressed_—_

_Maybe so._

Jester isn't quite sure how she lost control so _easily_. One moment she was leaning into his space, lips trailing up his neck as she leaned up on her tiptoes, straining with her body leaned against his to kiss him. Her head was tilted up. The next moment, she was _gasping _as he pulled her _back_, eyes dark on hers as he directed her into the most _bruising_ kiss, feeling his hands on her shoulders as he gently pushed her _back _as she moaned into his mouth…. And _now_—

Jester _gasps_ as Caleb squeezes her ass, her breasts pressed firm against the wood as his guiding hand pushes her further against the desk. The wood is cold, but not uncomfortably so—she's always had cool skin, so it's entirely no bother. Her hands scramble against the surface, searching for _purchase_ as she feels him gently nudge her feet farther apart, forcing her to lean back further to brace herself. An act that forces her to push her ass out. "_Cayleb_," she sighs, and he hovers over her, kissing her shoulder and then _biting_ as a finger runs shallowly through her folds, making her sentence trail off into the moan.

She can't see him, but she _knows_ he's smiling smugly. She can feel it in how he lightly rubs her clit as his other hand holding her slowly reaches to rest along her side. She wonders what he must make her toned freckled back, of her firm and prominent shoulder blades from working out with Blude all those hours at the Lavish Chateau. _Gonna win over all the babes_, she giggled then, and Blude smiled back at her.

Caleb's rough, blackened fingers _dig_ into her sides in that way she _knows_ will leave marks, and he continues to worry her little bruise on her shoulder between his teeth. "You were gonna undress _me_, Schatz?" His voice is so _fond_, and he _pinches_ her clit, making a moan stumble out past her parted lips. "But I could tell you were _aching_ for me to pull you apart." She hears the _clink-clink-clinking_ of the armour from where he's _still_ fully dressed. 

She might've miscalculated this. She's so _wet_ around his finger, and she _squirms_ as she feels him probe at her entrance, not yet pushing in. Jester closes her eyes as he presses up against her back, leaving a trail of bruising kisses with _tongue_ and _teeth_, kisses that make her nails scratch against the wood and arch _desperately_, trying to capture as much of his touch, as much of his _warmth_, as possible.

Caleb's arm curls around her to wrap around her waist, and the armour is _cool_ against her skin, _cool_ as she sighs, _cool_ as she prepares herself, thighs _trembling_ as she feels that finger finally push _in_, push into _her_, warm and _dragging_ on her inner walls as she _clenches_ around it. She’s _whimpering_, pushing back into him as far as he’ll allow, which _really _isn’t that far at _all_. It would be so _easy _to break out of this hold, to get what she wants from him so _desperately, _which is more, more_, more_—but _fuck_, he’s _patting_ her side so approvingly. “Be good for me,” he murmurs, and she feels that finger in her _curl_, curl in that clever way that has her breath startled and her back even more arched.

Jester pants with her face against the wood as he languidly plays with her clit with his thumb, tongue searing as he leaves a chaste kiss at the dip of her spine. "Please," she mumbles, a moan trailing out as he gently fondled her ass for a moment, _squeezing _as his thumb presses against her clit. She lets out this _wrecked_, keening sound, she feels so fucking _empty_ with just that finger, and holds her breath as she feels him _drag _it against her inner walls in that way that makes her dizzy, makes her even _further _wet, pushing in all the way to the knuckle. She holds his breath as he teases in a second finger, her shoulder blades shifting as she braces herself, so _absolutely _naked where Caleb is fully clothed. Jester lets out a soft cooing sound of delight as he pushes _in_, this stretch welcome after all his _teasing._ "_Ah_, it… it feels _good_, Cayleb."

She can feel him smiling against her skin as he continues to tease her open, two fingers spreading out against her tight cunt as she tries not to even out her breath on the desk. "You were just begging for this," Caleb says, biting down on her shoulder. His thumb is tight on her clit, clouding every little sensation in a soft haze of pleasure as she feels the rough of his blackened skin. “Just _needed_ me draping you over this desk and reminding you of your place.” He worries the blue skin between his teeth as Jester moans, thighs trembling as he presses his fingers against where his grip already left marks. His nose is grazing her, and she whimpers just a _leetel _as he curls his fingers in that _way_, the kind that makes her _wet_, the kind that makes her _submit_. She could just _grind_ against his digits, and the only thing stopping her is the fact that she isn’t allowed to.

“Maybe so,” she groans, shivering as he presses a kiss close to the nape of her neck. Her hair is sprawling around her, providing a curtain to her flushed face, and soon he strips that away too, languidly reaching out to push it back over her other shoulder. She hears him let out a breathless laugh at the callback to the _cupcake_, and then sigh at the revealed expanse of her delicate neck. _It’s an inherited feature_, her mother once told her, smiling as Jester giggled over the necklace she got for her birthday, _Lavorre women have beautiful necks_.

Jester _clenches_ around his fingers at his momentary stillness, and then he’s in _motion_, biting into her neck and beginning to bruise and mark and _claim_ here like he has other places. Jester’s tail flicks behind her wildly as Caleb thrusts into her cunt in patterned movements, fingers dragging on her walls as his tongue trails her skin, and she’s _trying_ not to grab him, but _holy fuck_, he’s so _good_ at this, _good _at making her lose her mind. She’s not _allowed_ to touch him either, and she _whines_ just slightly as he slowly pulls away. He offers one final thrust, his fingers spreading her all nice and wide in that way that has her _panting, _and then he slowly pulls out.

“Cayleb,” Jester starts to complain, wanting to turn to look at him. She _would’ve _too, she likes seeing his red hair and pale face, but the hand he’s languidly set on her neck—not _squeezing_, not _holding_, Jester isn’t into that kind of thing—pins her down, and she wiggles her ass impatiently as she hears the _clink-clink-clinking _of the armour. She _blinks_, blinks with her cheek against the wood of the desk even colder than her, and an eager smile slowly spreads over her lips as she imagines Caleb slowly unbuckling his belt, letting his pants pool to his knees as he watches her pert ass, watches her shifting under his touch as she allows him to hold her down in this way. There’s the opening of a jar, and she can _hear_ that groan past his lips as he’s _touching _himself with one hand, the other’s thumb slowly gazing her gentle skin. This isn’t _fair_, and she pouts, wanting to see him, wanting to see how he _looks_ as he imagines fucking her—

“Poor Jester,” he says, and Jester _nods_, because _indeed_, poor _her_. He lets go of her, and gently threads his warm fingers through her hair as she feels him move behind her, getting _ready_. His arms move to match in how they grip her on her hips, and Jester exhales through her teeth as she feels his slicked cock push past her folds, getting wet on her cunt as the head of his dick teases at her entrance. “She wanted to bend me over and have me, didn’t she?” His voice is so _amused_, so _tender_, and his laugh is light as she nods once more, a whine leaving her lips as he starts to push in, so _slowly_. She parts her thighs wider as she feels his cock against her walls, pushing in deeper, and _deeper_, deeper until she feels the warmth of his hips against the swell of her ass, until she feels that damned _armour _that glitters when he moves as he lowers himself down, lips pressing against the shell of her ear. “She just forgot to try hard enough.” He _bites_ into her ear, making a startled gasp escape out from her.

“Poor Jester,” she mumbles, an impish smile playing on her lips as he exhales behind her, feeling his breath in her ear as he grounds himself, getting ready to thrust in. She _squeezes_ around his cock, and his fingers on her hips tighten. “She’ll just have to wreck Caleb’s ass _tomorrow._” Jester absolutely _moans_ as he smacks her ass at that, that was a _rule_ that she broke, and the pain is _perfect_ as she feels him rub where he hit her, his attention making flashes of pleasure seem to crawl up her spine. He _thrusts _into her, dick dragging against her inner walls, nearly emptying her for a moment before sliding back in, and Jester moans at the pattern he quickly develops, moans as his fingers dig _deep _into her hips…

Jester’s mind quickly becomes entranced by the _way _that he thrusts into her, the silence of the room interrupted by the obscene sounds of their bodies against each other and Jester’s _loud _moans. She scrapes her nails against the desk as Caleb grinds into her, whispering soft compliments as her tail slaps against various surfaces—but not Caleb, _never_ Caleb. He’s kissing her back, tongue tracing her shoulder blades, and he groans too, groans as Jester squeezes and holds his dick for as long as her dripping cunt is able before he pulls out, only the head of his cock still nestled in her until he snaps his hips once more. Jester’s thighs are trembling, but she closes her eyes, trying to _sink _into this, sink into the warmth of him claiming her, propping her up between him and her desk as her breasts press against the dark wood. Every thrust has her jerking into it, and she can just _imagine _the Traveler’s approval if he looks down at her right _now…_

Caleb’s rough fingers play with her clit again. They play with her as she moans, and he kisses her jaw as she arches up her neck, throwing her head back as he makes her see stars. He’s thrusting still, the thrusts of his cock easier now even as she clenches around him with his every moment, and Jester _sighs_ as he squeezes her clit between his fingers, ass aching as the way he pushes into her becomes slightly uneven, his own breath stuttering as Jester struggles to stay held up the way that she is. He rolls her clit between his fingers, and he's _whispering _to her unevenly as he tells her to _come, Lavorre, be a good girl and come_—

Jester feels him _thrust_ at that, his fingers squeezing in that way that has her back arching, and her jaw clenches through her moaning as his fingers curl on her hip, giving him a better _angle_—and _oh_, this feels so _good_, he’s _still_ pushing _into_ her. She clenches through this, through the overstimulation, her legs shaking as she slumps forward, and her breasts feel soft against the wood as she feels him pull out, feels his come on her thighs. She feels all hazy, her eyes blinking shut for a moment as she exhales the air, feeling her lungs expand and contract for a moment. _Yeah, _she wanted Caleb sprawled out for her, wanted him flushed and pink under her as she marked his pale skin, but _this_… feeling the slide of his armour against her freckled blue skin as he marked her back… she smiles, feeling Caleb shift behind her. This was good too.

He’s kissing her languidly, hand on her shoulder as he turns her over, holding her against the desk with her ass on the surface as he claims her mouth for himself. It’s gentle, almost lazy, and her eyes are half-lidded as he searches her mouth, tongue running up her fang as she pulls her legs apart. He doesn’t grind against her, just continues to kiss her, just continues to thread his fingers through her hair as she sighs through it. It’s soft, it’s so _soft_, not demanding in the least, but his smile widens against her neck when she starts shifting impatiently again, hands on his shoulders as he nips at her skin. “Want some more?”

Jester’s grin is impish. His face is gentle as he watches her, and his armour shines in the light, such a stark _difference_ from the cowering mud-covered wizard she met in Trostenwald. He looks confident, looks honourable, looks like a _hero_, and it makes her chest ache as she thinks of how _far_ they’ve come, how _scary _everything is—but that’s for _later_. Right now he’s watching, and right now she’s leaning forward, lips against the shell of his ear and tongue against his skin. “Maybe so,” she whispers.

He smiles, and she does too.


End file.
